Janggut si Kili
by ratri weasley
Summary: Tak selamanya tak punya janggut itu menyebalkan bagi Kili, asalkan mau makan sayur. Untuk challenge dialog bahasa daerah


Fic pertama tentang The Hobbit.

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien

Language: Minangkabau

Untuk challenge dialog bahasa daerah

* * *

Dulu, ketika kemilau emas Erebor masih tak kalah cantik dengan pemandangan Rivendell, kehidupan di bawah pemerintahan Thror masih makmur. Erebor kala itu dipenuhi celoteh para pedagang emas di pasar, pun canda tawa anak-anak kurcaci di pelosok pasar saat bermain kejar-kejaran atau petak umpet dengan riang gembira. Ibu-ibu pun tidak kalah heboh dengan gosip-gosip terkini, dari urusan rumah tangga, perawatan janggut paling mutakhir, sampai kurcaci mana yang cocok untuk dijodohkan dengan _anak daro_ mereka yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Sementara bapak-bapak berbicara ngalor ngidul soal masa depan perdagangan emas Erebor yang kabarnya akan bersaing ketat dengan besi Gondolin. Di pasar itu pula, Thorin, pewaris tahta Durin berjalan menyusuri pasar bersama dua keponakan tercintanya, Fili dan Kili di kanan-kirinya. Kendatipun nantinya ia yang akan memerintah Erebor, ia harus tetap merakyat, begitu sabda Thrain, ayahnya.

Sesampainya di pasar, Fili dan Kili melihat teman-teman sebaya mereka yang sedang asyik bermain dan hendak menghampiri mereka, dengan izin Thorin tentunya.

"_Pak etek, kito pai dulu yo!_" (Paman, kami pergi dulu ya!) kata Fili sambil menggandeng adiknya.

"_Eeeh...Fili, Kili, mau ka mano? Ambo paralu bantuan untuak bawa barang balanjo nanti!_" (Eeh, Fili, Kili, mau ke mana? Paman perlu bantuan untuk bawa barang belanjaan nanti!) kata Thorin. Berhubung Dis, adik perempuannya yang merupakan ibu dari dua bocah cilik itu sedang sakit, mau tak mau Thorin lah yang menggantikan tugasnya hari ini. Belum lagi selera makan Fili dan Kili yang bisa menghabiskan seluruh hidangan semeja di Rumah Makan Gunuang Ameh kepunyaan keluarga Bombur dalam sekejap. Seolah tak menghiraukan sang paman, si kecil Fili dan Kili sudah ngacir ke tempat berkumpulnya para kurcaci cilik itu. Kalau sudah begitu, Thorin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala lalu lanjut berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan di lapak sayur.

"_Hai Fili, hai Kili! Siko,siko, kito bamain basamo!_" (Hai Fili, Hai Kili! Sini-sini, kita main bareng yuk!) panggil Nori. Di sebelahnya, adiknya Ori sedang sibuk membaca buku, tentang seorang anak kurcaci yang dikutuk menjadi batu karena durhaka, jika dilihat dari gambar sampulnya. Selain mereka, ada anak-anak kurcaci lain, laki-laki dan perempuan yang semuanya sudah ditumbuhi rambut halus di rahang dan dagu mereka.

"_Hai, Uda Nori! Bamain apo kito ari iko?_" (Halo kak Nori! Main apa kita hari ini?) sapa Kili riang.

"_Main ular naga yuk! Sia nan ikuanyo paliang saketek, inyo nan jadi naga, oke?_" (Main ular naga yuk! Siapa yang ekornya paling sedikit, dia yang jadi naga, oke?) kata Nori. Diantara mereka, Nori-lah yang paling tua sehingga dialah yang memutuskan permainan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Semua anak bersorak. Ori bahkan melempar bukunya ke belakang sehingga nyaris mengenai kepala abangnya.

Permainan berlangsung seru. Karena Kili dan Ori adalah anak-anak kurcaci paling kecil, mereka jadi kepala naga. Tapi, permainan tidak lagi menyenangkan bagi Kili ketika semua anak menjadi ekor Ori, sedangkan satu-satunya kurcaci yang menjadi ekornya adalah Fili. Alhasil, Kili harus mencari ekor dengan mengejar anak-anak di belakang Ori. Sayangnya karena Kili kurang gesit tidak ada yang tertangkap sampai permainan selesai.

"_Hahahahaha! Kili dambin bana larinyo! Hahahaha!_" (Kili lamban sekali larinya!) ejek seorang anak kurcaci.

"_Iyo, Kili payah nih!"_ (Iya, Kili payah nih!) imbuh yang lain.

"_Badannyo kecik sih, jadi susah larinyo!_" (Badannya kecil sih, jadi susah larinya!)

"_Inyo kan dak ado jangguik, dak bisa main samo kito!_" (Dia kan nggak punya janggot, gak bisa lain sama kita!)

Tak tega melihat mata Kili yang mulai basah, Fili berteriak, "_Hei! jan kasa dong! Kecik-kecik ni, inyo santiang!_" (Hei, jangan kasar dong! Kecil-kecil gini, dia hebat!)

"_Alah, santiang aponyo, mangaja ciek sajo lah litak! Dak ado jangguik sih..._" (Alah, hebat apanya, mengejar satu saja sudah capek! Nggak punya janggut sih..)

Tak tahan lagi, Kili langsung berlari ke lapak sayur dimana pamannya berada dengan berlinang air mata. Fili memandang geram teman-temannya yang telah mengejek sang adik, termasuk Ori dan Nori, kemudian pergi menyusul adiknya.

"_PAK ETEEEEEEEEEEEK! HUAAAAAAAAAA!_" (Paman, huaaaaaa!) raung Kili, yang disusul Fili di belakang.

Thorin yang saat itu baru selesai membayar terkejut mendengar suara cempreng Kili membelah keramaian di pasar. _Onde mande, dek lai?_ batin Thorin dalam hati melihat tingkah keponakannya.

"_Fili! Adiak kenapo? Dek manangih?_" (Fili! Adik kenapa? Kok nangis?) tanya Thorin pada Fili, yang memandang pamannya dengan perasaan bersalah. Tidak enak dilihat oleh orang-orang di pasar, akhirnya mereka bertiga pulang dengan Kili di gendongan Thorin.

Untungnya, Dis masih tidur ketika Thorin, Fili dan Kili sampai di rumah. Setelah meletakkan belanjaan di dapur, Thorin menemui Kili di kamarnya.

"_Ado apo, Kili? Molah, carito ke pak etek_." (Ada apa, Kili? Ayo, cerita ke paman.) bujuk Thorin lembut. Kili masih cemberut sambil memainkan boneka kayunya.

"_Tadi Kili jo uda bamain ular naga dangan kawan-kawan, eeh...ikua Kili saketek, lalu Kili mangaja ikuanyo Ori.._" (Tadi Kili dan kakak main ular naga sama teman-teman, eh, ekor Kili sedikit, lalu Kili mengejar ekornya Ori) cerita Kili dengan suara lemah.

"_Apo nan mambuek Kili manangih?_" (Apa yang membuatmu menangis?) tanya Thorin lagi sambil memangku Kili.

"_Kili diejek, pak etek...kato mareka Kili dambin karano indak ado jangguik.._" (Kili diejek, paman, kata mereka Kili lamban karena nggak punya janggut..)

Thorin mendadak tertawa hingga Kili bingung.

"_Hahahaha onde mande, Kili, Kili! Ado-ado sajo anak-anak tu!Aratinyo, Kili musiti sambuah makan sayua!_" (Ya ampun, Kili, ada-ada saja anak-anak itu! Artinya, Kili harus banyak makan sayur!)

"_Hah? Sayua? Iiiih Kili indak namuah! Sayua indak lamak!_" (Hah? Sayur? Kili nggak mau! Sayur kan nggak enak!)

"_Hush! Kili namuah diejek taruih?_" (Hush! Kili mau diejek terus?)

"_Indak, pak etek._" (Nggak, paman)

"_Makanyo, makan sayua! Pak etek jo uda namuah buek sayua bayam buat Kili!_" (Makanya, makan sayur! Paman dan kakak mau bikin sayur bayam buat Kili!)

"_Iyo? Ado rendangnyo? Ayam pop? Gulai otak, ado dak?_" (Iya? Ada rendangnya? Ayam pop? Gulai otak, ada nggak?) Kili menyebutkan makanan favoritnya satu persatu.

"_Ado. Tapi Kili musiti makan sayua bayamnyo, supayo jangguiknyo tumbuah sarupojo etek Gloin!_" (Ada. Tapi Kili harus makan sayur bayamnya, supaya janggutnya tumbuh seperti paman Gloin!)

Kali ini, Kili tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dipeluknya Thorin erat-erat.

Bertahun kemudian, di rumah Bard

Kili tergolek lemas di atas meja makan keluarga Bard. Ia tidak sendiri. Ada si peri cantik berambut merah bernama Tauriel sedang menjaganya, menggantikan Fili. Di tengah kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin melemah, bahkan mendekati sekarat, Kili melihat cahaya di sekitar kepala Tauriel yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"_Onde mande...dia jauah bana..._" (Ya ampun... dia jauh sekali..) igau Kili.

"_Uda...uda dak apo-apo?"_ (Kamu nggak apa-apa?) tanya Tauriel kuatir sambil menatap Kili.

"_Dia jauah bana dari ambo..._" (dia jauh sekali dariku..)

"_Uda bicaro apo? Ambo di siko, Da.._" (Uda ngomong apa sih? Aku di sini, da..)

"_Dia bajalan-jalan di cahayo bintang...di dunia lain..tabayang-bayang...bintang nan tarang.._" (Dia berjalan-jalan di cahaya bintang, di dunia lain..terbayang-bayang bintang yang terang)

"_Ssshh..Uda istirahaik sajo. Biar ambo temani_." (Sshh..uda istirahat saja. biar aku temani) ujar Tauriel sembari menggenggam tangan Kili.

"_Iyo, uni Tauriel nan rancak. Jan pai.._" (Iya, Tauriel yang cantik. jangan pergi..)

Namun nyatanya, Tauriel pergi juga dari sisi Kili ketika harus bertempur melawan pasukan Azog di luar sana. Tinggallah Kili dan Fili di sana, berdua saja.

"_Uda.._" panggil Kili lemah. Fili langsung menggenggam erat tangan sang adik yang mulai pucat.

"_Kili, jan mati daulu..ingek janji kito bakeh Mak jo Pak etek..._" (Kili, jangan mati dulu..ingat janji kita ke ibu dan paman)

"_Iiih, ndak! Da, tanyato ado untuangnyo jua dak punyo jangguik...ambo dapek gebetan peri, rancak bana!_" (iih, nggak! Da, ternyata ada untungnya juga gak punya janggut, aku dapat gebetan peri, cantik lagi!)

Mendengar celoteh sang adik, Fili hanya bisa menepuk dahinya.

_Onde mande_, ternyata sayur bayam waktu itu tidak Kili makan!


End file.
